


Synergy

by PhoenixFire315



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bayverse Movie Canon Compliant, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post Krang Attack, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFire315/pseuds/PhoenixFire315
Summary: A year after Krang's attack on New York, the turtles are still fighting for their city from the shadows.  Even with Shredder's disappearance, the Foot Clan continue to influence crime in the city, and the increased corruption is becoming a serious problem for the half-shelled heroes.  When a young woman finds herself thrown into the growing conflict, she decides to turn from the comfortable life she's lived and do what she can to help stop the Foot Clan from destroying all those who oppose them.
Relationships: Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Leonardo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

> A little introduction to our OC.

Lila was bored.

She’d only been back for a week, but she could feel the restlessness itching beneath her skin and there was just no way she was going to be able to get any sleep tonight. Although she was grateful that her uncle kept this wing of the house reserved for her when she passed through, Lila had never really felt all that comfortable here.

When her parents had died shortly before she turned sixteen, Lila had been taken in by her uncle, Zackary Woodren. She’d never really cared for him, but had been careful to ensure that he couldn’t tell. He was all she had, and Lila knew that she needed to hold it together until she turned eighteen. And when she had reached that milestone, she’d left to travel the world, completing the rest of her high schooling online.

Thankfully, her inheritance account and trust fund were immense. She’d never have to work a day in her life—not that she had any idea what she would _do_ if she were so inclined—and Lila had been content to just drift. She’d gone with friends at first, and as they’d slowly separated in different parts of the world, Lila had learned very well how to take care of herself.

She had become street smart, could understand the basics of conversation in many languages, and was pretty damn handy with a knife. The only reason she had come back here to New York was to sign off on the last series of annual reports from her father’s company, which was in the process of being bought out by her uncle. He estimated that it would take another two to three months to complete the transition, and Lila was stuck here in the meantime.

And she hated it.

With a deep sigh, Lila sprang up from her position on her bed and reached for her boots and backpack. It wasn’t freezing yet, but the temperature dropped enough to be uncomfortable at night now, so she threw on a thick wool jacket and a black beanie over her vivid hair. Lila liked to go monochrome when it came to her attire, but her hair was colored like an ombre sunset; deep purple at the roots, blending into neon pink and then orange at the tips.

Her uncle’s lip had curled at the sight of it, before he had plastered his signature, sickeningly sweet smile on his face and said something fake and complimentary. Lila thought she just might keep it that way for a very long time.

Snatching her phone and earbuds, Lila popped them in her jacket pocket and went for the window. She was well aware that her uncle’s security took their jobs a little too seriously, but she also knew how to avoid them. She slid her window up and smoothly maneuvered herself out onto the roof, gripping tightly to the siding. After a bit of shuffling and awkward stretching, Lila managed to drop herself down onto the divider beneath her, arms flailing in order to catch her balance, and then leapt off the wall.

It had rained recently, so her impact was absorbed by the softened ground, and Lila popped up out of her crouch and glanced around to ensure that she hadn’t been heard.

So far so good.

Lila kept close to the divider wall, hidden in the shadows, and made her way towards the garage. She was pretty sure that she could wheel out her bike on the far side of the driveway without being seen, and she knew that there was a split in the hedges that surrounded the property large enough for her to slip through.

And if her uncle found out, well… he wouldn’t do anything but warn her about the dangers of traveling around alone. He still needed to play nice if he wanted her to sign over her father’s company.

She was only about forty feet from the garage when a flicker of light caught her attention from the guesthouse, and Lila paused, frowning. There were no other guests at the estate, Zack would have told her, and she knew that he didn’t let the staff go into the guesthouse unless it was for cleaning. Which occurred during the day.

Curious, Lila altered her course, still sticking to the shadows as she moved closer to the guesthouse. The lights were coming from the living room, and thankfully, there was a small cluster of thick bushes just outside the window. She suddenly saw movement and froze, eyes wide and heart pounding, and the fear of discovery adding to the thrill she felt. Biting her lip and being exceptionally careful with her footing, Lila crept forward, sneaking up through the bush to peer inside.

_What the…_

_…fuck?_

There were half a dozen masked, heavily armed, black-garbed men in the guesthouse, and Lila recognized instantly what they were. 

Freaking Foot Clan ninjas.

They had been menacing New York for years, less so after the disappearance of their leader during the alien attack a year ago, and Lila was well aware of how dangerous they were. There wasn’t a dirty cookie jar in the entire city that they didn’t have a few fingers in.

So what the hell were they doing in the guesthouse of her uncle’s estate?

One of the ninja’s suddenly stepped to the side and Lila felt her stomach drop at the sight that was revealed. In the center of the room, kneeling on the carpet with his hands tied behind his back, was a man in his early forties. He’d been beaten, his face bruised and bloody and his graying hair matted with crimson. With shaking hands, Lila pulled out her phone and quickly flicked the camera on, lifting the device and maneuvering it so that she could get a clear image of the man through the branches of the bush she hid in.

Her hands trembled, but the video was clear enough, and Lila knew that it was the best she could do under the circumstances. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to help him. The Foot Clan wouldn’t hesitate to silence her if she intruded on their business. The most she could hope for was to get this video to the police so they could identify the man and help him.

No one was talking, and Lila’s mind was whirling with confused thoughts. She knew most of her uncle’s staff by sight, none of them personally, and she had no idea which of them might be responsible. Who was this man? Why were the Foot here? What the hell was happening?

Her mouth dropped open in shock a moment later when her uncle strode into the guesthouse living room, entering through the hallway to the bedrooms. Nothing in his expression led her to believe that what he saw was a surprise to him, and then she caught sight of the unmistakable state of his hands. 

His knuckles were dark and slick with blood.

_He’d_ beaten the man on his knees.

Lila bit her lip and fought to keep her hands steady, anger and fear coursing through her at the realization that Zack was involved with the _Foot Clan_. He swiped a hand through his sleek blonde hair, uncaring of the streak of red that his gesture left behind, and chuckled wryly at the man.

“Mr. Baltus,” Zack drawled, his voice barely discernable through the pane of glass. “I have to say, we are very disappointed. You could have made a great deal of money if you’d just turned a blind eye.” The man swayed unsteadily on his knees, coughing out a globule of blood onto the carpet at Zack’s feet.

“I am no criminal!” the man spat, his voice bearing a heavy Russian accent. Lila prayed that her phone could pick out the voices on the video…

“I will give you one final chance, Mr. Baltus,” Zack said lowly, his teeth bared in a feral smile that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She had never known that there was such a monster behind her uncle’s pampered visage.

“You cannot do this! You will never get away wi—”

“I guess that’s a no then,” Zack said, interrupting him, and then her uncle reached into his jacket, smoothly drew out a gun, and shot the man in the head. Lila snapped a hand over her mouth, her phone nearly slipping from her grasp as she reeled back in shock. She scrambled backwards as quickly and quietly as she could, nearly crawling in an attempt to keep out of sight, and hurried along her previous path towards the garage.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” she whispered as she slipped her phone into her pocket. She could barely process what she had just seen…

Her uncle had _murdered_ someone. The spray of blood from the back of his head was repeating over and over in her mind, and Lila knew that her life would never be the same after tonight.

Her uncle was working with the Foot Clan.

…

Fuck.

Lila had never liked him, even from the time that she was a child. She had good instincts, and had listened to her discomfort by avoiding him as politely as possible throughout her life. She had thought that maybe he was just a creep. Lila never could have guessed that he was into something like this.

She had no idea what to do.

Knowing enough about the world to understand that corruption ran deep, she was pretty positive that taking this to the police right now wouldn’t be the smartest choice. She didn’t know who to trust, who to turn to, and had zero connections in the city that weren’t in some way tied to her uncle.

She just knew that she needed to get away from here, somewhere she could breathe and think and plan. Thankfully, she still had her backpack, which had her wallet, a change of clothes, and some food. All she needed to do was get her motorcycle out, escape the property without getting caught, and figure some way to make him pay for what he’d done.

It would be more complicated than that—things _always_ got complicated—but she’d deal with it. One step at a time.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a slooooooow burn, with plenty of action and build up.  
> Comments and critique are always welcome!


End file.
